


A Quest...Plus One

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Quest fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quest that we all know and love but with a single twist: Fíli is the Princess of Erebor, and she's pregnant with a child from her human husband.</p><p>This is a collection of certain scenes, playing with how things might have played out differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf>%20WerewulfTherewulf%20</a>%20who%20gave%20me...%20the%20most%20beautifully%20specific%20prompt%20I%20think%20I've%20ever%20gotten.%20%0A%0AIt's%20part%20of%20the%20Epic%20Birthday%20Extravaganza!!!%0A%0AUn-beta'd,%20so%20if%20you%20catch%20anything,%20please%20let%20me%20know!%20Con/Crit%20always%20welcome!)

 

Fíli had met Gilan in the markets. It was rare for anyone from the race of Men to venture to the Blue Mountains, and he was a curiosity to most. At first, Fíli had put it down to just that - curiosity. Gilan was planning to spend several weeks in the mountains, pursuing possibilities for trade. Fíli kept seeing him around. What had begun as tiny shivers, light as the wind, as the beat of an insect's wings, they curled around her whenever she spoke with him. He was a good deal taller than she was - as most men were, light skin, a face lined with reddish scruff that looked gold in the sunlight. He had eyes so dark they almost looked black, and they contrasted beautifully with the whites of his eyes. but there was something about him, some  _ thing _ that turned the light, grass-blade prickles into glittering, tiny embers, threatening to spark into flame with the slightest attention.

She’d never felt anything like it before. She thought that maybe the best way to deal with it was to simply pursue it. Perhaps if she spent more time around the feeling, it would dissipate.

Her plan did not work.

Instead time led to friendship, and friendship, in turn, led to courtship.

 

*****

 

At first, Dís had been wary; after all, Fíli was the heir. She was the daughter of Durin’s line and had the blood of royalty flowing through her veins. But years passed, and Fíli stayed smitten with her Gilan. When Thorin had been gone for nearly a decade and a half, searching for Thrain, that was when Dís made her decision. She had looked around the settlement they’d built in Ered Luin, and sat alone with the fire for several long nights before she realizing what she was going to do: Thorin was gone, but so was Erebor. There were tales of hidden doorways, and secret paths, stories of the gold and riches lost to the greed of the dragon - but Erebor was no more.

Everything that had made it a city of dwarves was gone, and Dís had spent her vigil facing bitter truths: she did not believe that Erebor could be retaken. And even if it was - who was to say that there would be anything left to make it somewhere that dwarfs could actually live? Dís thought of their home in the Blue Mountains, and thought of Fíli, with her golden, plaited hair, and the smile that seemed to shine brightest for a man of no lineage.

She thought of her own life; her brief years with her family, the loss of her brother. She thought of the grief of so many, losing those their families, being forced to carry on, even after they were stripped of the people they cared about.

That would not be the life she wished for Fíli. Thorin would hate it, Thorin would rage, but Thorin was chasing rumours. She was in Ered Luin, working with her people, keeping everyone together, providing the structure that a debased people so desperately needed. If she could give Fíli this stability, this chance at happiness, she would.

Dís conducted the marriage ceremony on the foothills. They stood in the soft grass, but also safe in the shadow of the mountain. The sun had shone brightly that day, and the celebratory fires had burned through the night.

Fíli and Gillan built a house near the home that Fíli had grown up in - close enough to easily walk the distance, but far enough away to be separate space. They had lived together for nearly a decade when everything changed: Thorin returned from his wanderings.

His search for his missing father Thrain had turned out to be fruitless, but he had managed to find a Wizard who spoke of a map. Even the quietest of whispers were enough for Thorin, who would never believe that Erebor did not belong back in the hands of Dwarves. 

Thorin had pinned his life on his responsibility as Durin’s Heir, and did not understand how Fíli could make a different choice. So Thorin simply pretended she hadn’t; he was kind to Gilan when they came into contact with each other. Gilan however did not get treated as family, was never acknowledged as husband to the heir, or even as sister-son. Thorin did not treat him as any kind dwarf-kin or even as an ally. Thorin treated Gilan as one would treat a political rival - never an ounce past disrespect, but never anything close to warmth or trust.

Kíli had befriended Gilan, and tried to act as a buffer whenever he could, but there was only so much he could do. Kíli was a hunter, and a scout, often gone to the woods in search of game or on patrol. It also didn’t help that diplomacy truly never had been Kíli’s  strong point. Whenever Thorin came home Kíli would get quiet, sitting silent and sullen as Thorin’s casual slights continued. Eventually, Kíli would snap and storm off.

Family dinners managed to be eternally trying.

Gilan tried to stay of good cheer about it, even though the consistency of the pattern was disheartening. It helped that Dís had accepted him, going so far as to take note of his habit of whittling pipes, and she always seemed to have a new block of wood for him every time he visited. Kíli had become a  dear friend as well - Kíli had been more than invaluable during Gilan’s attempts at courtship, guiding him through Dwarf rituals, not to mention being indispensable when it came for Gilan to do something about crafting beads for Fíli’s hair.

Unfortunately, it didn’t matter what any of them said. Thorin was not a dwarf easily moved, and if he chose not to accept the marriage between Fíli and her husband, there was nothing any of them could do about it.

Fíli, however, was just as stubborn in her own way. If Thorin chose to ignore her choices, than she would ignore Thorin’s disregard. It was easy enough for her to pretend nothing had changed. After all, Thorin had been gone for decades. He hadn’t been there when it mattered, so his opinions hardly mattered now, after Fíli had already found her happiness. As far as she was concerned, Thorin could continue his quests for lost kings. She would stay with her mother and their people. She was a ruler, and and she would act as one, as she had always been taught.


	2. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili discovers she is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know!

Fíli knew the moment she was pregnant. Of course she did. She had heard that humans often traced uncertainty with weeks of illness, and she had no idea what elves did, but she knew that she was carrying a child from the moment the very moment it happened. 

She told no one, b ecause there was only one way that she would spend her final night with her husband before taking off on a quest to reclaim a dwarven homeland - a quest that no human man could ever be expected to be welcomed on.

The fastest way for her to get herself, the heir apparent, to be banned from the quest as well would be to disclose her condition to anyone. Instead, on the morning that she and her brother were leaving for Hobbiton to find Gandalf, Fíli wrote a letter to her mother. 

When Dís arrived with tears in her eyes, she handed Fíli a jewel-encrusted dagger. “This was my mother's before it was mine. It has passed from mother to daughter for generations. I give it to you now, for you to give to your daughter should the time come.”

There was some spark in her eyes, some shimmer that made Fíli wonder if her mother somehow knew her secret, but she walled her thoughts against it. No one must know. At least for now.

Fíli took the dagger, slipping it into one of the many inner pockets of her coats. In return, she pressed her letters into Dís’s hand. “Read it once I am gone.” She said. Then she passed her mother another letter. “This is for Gilan. He still does not understand.”

“Nor will he ever, but he lets you go anyway.”

Fíli grinned. “Mahal never chooses wrong.” Her heart was aching at the thought of leaving her husband, but Erebor was so much more important than any one dwarf, and she, as heir to the line of Durin, heir to the throne, there was no way that she could miss this. She needed to do it. If not for herself, than for her people. Gilan did not wish he to go, but he understood her commitment to her duty, even if he did not understand why he could not join her.

There were some things that were meant to be accomplished by dwarves, and reclaiming the mountain of Erebor was one of them. Thorin would never allow a human to join them, and they both knew that Gilan did not have the skill to survive if he were to try and follow them.

And so Fíli would walk, accompanied by her brother instead of her husband.

Even if the thought of never seeing Gilan again was more than she could bear.

 

Now though, something settled in her. She knew that she would see Gilan again, because she was pregnant. She had a little one to bring into the world, and she would not fall before her child saw the world.

 

With that truth burned into her heart, she took up her swords, smiled at her brother, and the two heirs of Durin began their walk to the Shire.


	3. At the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili finds out, and Fili makes an unexpected friend from Mistress of Bag-End, Bilbo Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd so if you catch anything, please let me know!

  
  


Fíli had no idea why she thought she would be able to keep anything a secret from Kíli for very long. His questions had started on the second day of their walk.

“You going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“I don’t know. Whatever it is that you’re trying to hide.”

Fíli had gone rigid then, hoping she was not so transparent as for anyone to know. 

Kíli walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder, then leaned down to bring their foreheads together. “Of course  _ I _ know. You’re my sister.”

And Fíli couldn’t help but to relax. It made sense. The only thing that had ever created any sort of space between them was when Fíli had gotten married and moved out. They were still the best of friends though, who told each other everything.

Kíli had been the first one to know about Gilan. Still, Fíli was hesitant to share her current news.

“You tell me, then I help you keep it secret, remember?”

Fíli laughed, and pulled Kíli in for a proper hug. It was true. If one of them needed to hide something, the first thing they could  always count on was help from their sibling.

“Kíli.” Fíli said softly, “I’m pregnant.”

 

*******

 

Bilbo’s house was far lovelier than Fíli had expected, long since used to the rough-hewn wood of the cabins that her own family had built that were made to last a few winters before they would be moving on again. Their house in Ered Luin had been nicer, but Kíli was the wood-worker within the family, and he had been far too young to be tasked with such a thing when they had begun building. 

Fíli and her brother had been some of the first to arrive, and in proper dwarven fashion, had immediately begun turning out food for those still to come. Bilbo had been less than impressed with the speed and acuity of dwarves clearing out her pantry, but one hobbit was lost in the enthusiasm of dwarfish customs.

Thorin had arrived and the jovial mood had quickly cooled down in the face of the oncoming quest. When the quest contract was rolled out before Bilbo, and she fainted, it was taken by most that she wouldn’t be cut out for the journey.

It had taken quite a bit for Fíli to convince Kíli to go to bed without her, but she had much to think about. She sat up near the fire, watching the sleeping hobbit, unable to stop the jealousy that curled through her. If they were going to be bringing along people who were not dwarves, then why this hobbit? Why the lady Bilbo, and not Fíli’s own husband? Bitterness crept into her, and sadness. She had only been away for a few scant weeks, and she already missed him terribly.

Kíli helped to ease the ache, but no one who could replace the easy joy of her husband, her One.

Fíli was so caught up in her musings that she missed Bilbo’s long-awaited awakening. Fíli was unaware of the way that Bilbo looked at her. 

Finally through the silence, Bilbo spoke. “Kíli, you arrived with him. He’s your brother?”

Fíli frowned at the unexpected question. “Yes.”

“And what are you to him?” Fíli stared, then answered in the way that she’d been trained to for the quest. “He’s my brother.”

Bilbo stared at her for a long time before she finally opened her mouth. “Your his sister.”

Fíli gaped, completely uncertain as to how this hobbit had managed to figure out such a well-guarded secret. Then she panicked over her other secret, that was also apparently less-well-guarded than she had hoped.

Bilbo sighed and glared at her. “I can’t hardly let you be the only lady going on a quest like this.”

Fíli stared.

“Well, come on then. Where’s that awful contract I’m to sign.” Bilbo said, sounding very grumpy, but also very set in her course.

Fíli rushed to grab the contract

Bilbo signed it with a flourish and then looked Fíli in the eye. “Us ladies have to watch out for each other, you know.”

Fíli grinned and nodded. Bilbo was odd and persnickety, but Fíli thought the quest was going to turn out far better with her in their numbers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! If you're keen at all, I write a lot and generally rant about fandom things over at [my tumblr!](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
